Snake in the Grass Red vs Blue
by Formula 1
Summary: A side project was set up soon after the AI project, the agents were carefully picked to make sure they were perfect for the job. For years the project has been running fine until a certain agent has had enough. Rated M for Violence and Swearing ;
1. Chapter 1

_Hola readers. This is my first story on fanfiction, I used to be on quizilla… that was about two years ago and I've realized that it kinda sucks. Anyways this is my first attempt at righting something for red vs blue. I am OBSESSED with it, I'm always counting down till the next episode. I've set this round about episode 100 Season 5, most of the characters are around. (Slight spoiler for those who haven't got to recreation) Don't get me wrong I loved Out of Mind and Recovery was awesome and nothing is more funny than revelation but I want to put a hold on the whole epsilon fiasco until I've finished this part._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue, All characters belong to rooster teeth except my OC blah blah blah.**

**

* * *

**

Snake in the Grass – Red vs. Blue

"I swear to God, Tucker, if you say that stupid line again-" Church was quickly interrupted as they continued to hide behind the giant rock.

"I have no idea what you're talking about dude," Tucker said nonchalantly quickly taking a peak at Caboose and Sister behind the other rock.

"Oh please you know exactly what I mean, you screamed it twenty-three times last night," Church hissed trying to recapture Tucker's attention.

"Heh Bow chika bow wow" Tucker said giggling to himself. This quickly earned him a heavy kick from Church sending him flying to the wide-open space between the large rocks. "Totally worth it," Tucker said to himself rubbing his back.

"Man I hate this place," Church sighed to himself.

* * *

"Aha! Suck it Blue!" Sarge shouted jumping up from behind his own rock, Simmons and Lopez quickly following after.

"Yeah suck it!" Simmons shouted afterwards.

"Son of a bitch! Church you fucktard!" The blue screamed jumping up from the ground trying to shoot back while running back behind the rock. "Oh and Bow chika bow wow!"

"Regroup to the rock" Sarge shouted running back with Lopez and Simmons following.

"This is ridiculous! There are only four _giant_ rocks here I think it's safe to say we know _exactly_ where the blues are and they know where _we_ are!" Grif exclaimed gesturing towards the four rocks.

"¿Vio eso?" [Did you see that?] Lopez said looking up at the sky, he was certain he saw a small aircraft zooming past.

"Good point why don't you go tell that to the blues then," Simmons said snidely.

"Ha ha very funny, like that's ever gonna happen" Grif said unimpressed.

"Exactly what were you thinking private? That would involve Grif putting some effort into something, heh and that would be a first," Sarge said laughing at his own joke.

"Oooo that was a nice one sir!" Simmons eagerly joined in.

"¡Acabo de oír otra vez!" [I just heard it!] Lopez gestured to the sky, signaling to the sky to get his teammates attention.

"Someone just got burned!" Donut said jumping in.

"Donut! What in sam hell are you doing here?" Sarge said confounded.

"Sé que usted no me comprende pero usted no tiene que ignorarme," [I know you don't understand me but you don't have to ignore me] Lopez exasperatedly sighed as he looked back to the sky, not being able to see the UFO anymore.

"Weren't you meant to be guarding red base?" Simmons turned back to look at red base.

"Múltele puede morirse todo para todo cuido," [Fine you can all die for all I care] Lopez got up quickly as he saw two blue's get up from behind their rock.

* * *

"We come in please!" Caboose cautiously moved further forward into the open space.

"Peace dipshit," Tucker whispered to caboose looking around to see Church and Sister follow behind.

"Right. We come in peace dipshits!" Caboose put his hands up, a clear sign of surrender.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Sister cautiously moved forward, looking back up at the sky. She defiantly saw something up there.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Simmons whispered peeking slightly from behind the rock.

"Clearly they realized that we are superior to them," Sarge stood triumphantly.

"Hey look it's sister," Simmons said cheerfully, nudging Grif's arm.

"Common' lets get this over and done with," Grif sighed, shoulders hunched, walking from out behind the rock.

"So what did I miss," Donut said rubbing his hands together and following the red team out from behind the rocks.

"No mucho, todos chupan en luchar y continúan para ignorarme. Mantengo tratar de decirlos que hay un avión que podría ser peligroso a nosotros pero todo tienen interés en está la guerra allí estúpida," [Not much, they all suck at fighting and carry on to ignore me. I keep trying to tell them that there is a plane that could be dangerous to us but all they care about is their stupid war] Lopez trudged behind them, nothing good was going to come of this.

"Thank you Lopez, I have lost weight!" Donut said contently while skipping along to the open space.

"All right Blues, finally giving up?" Sarge stood his ground, the red team behind him with their weapons at the ready.

"Hell no we just got bored-" Tucker quickly got an elbow in the ribs from church. "Right, I mean this is just stupid we're sitting behind four giant rocks wasting ammo," Tucker rationalized.

"Exactly, what's your point?"

"Our point is-" Church was quickly interrupted by Sister pointing at the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Sister looked up at the fiery metal ball flying towards them at an insane speed.

"Ah crap," Grif stomped his foot down, throwing his gun to the floor.

"Yo le dije tan," [I told you so] Lopez looked up at the flaming aircraft before making his decision. "Tenga una vida después de la muerte agradable," [Have a nice afterlife!" He shouted running away, back to red base.

"Son of a bitch!" Church groaned just before the giant fireball collided into the ground in front of them.

* * *

Please Rate and Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wahey second chapter Ok I would really like some feedback, cause like I mentioned, this is my first RvsB fanfic. I have about 4 GCSEs this week but I do have a half term coming up soon… then I have 6 GCSEs… So my publishing will be very inconsistent. I spent about a week just trying to figure out how to add a new chapter so SORRY XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Vs blue or their characters, they belong to the roosterteeth name but I do own Agent Viper ;)**

* * *

"Agent Viper… Agent Viper… Agent Viper do you-"

"Yes I hear you," The smoke sat around the area of the crash and around it, there was virtually no visability.

"Was landing successful?" The monotone voice rang in Agent Viper's ear. She looked behind her at the pieces of mangled metal which once made up to an expensive aircraft.

"You could say that," She said with a smirk, the high pitch ringing in her ear from the radio was beginning to annoy her. She checked her mouthpiece in her helmet, just in case. Her normal strong British accent was masked well by the mechanism, which made her sound like a good imitation of the terminator.

"Your tracker is glitching." _Good,_ Agent viper thought to her self, noticing the red light in the bottom corner of her viser.

"I'll sort it out," she said sharply, checking the SMG in her hands before checking the other weapons safely secured to her back and hip.

"Good, now, the Captain-" Agent Viper quickly interrupted while shaking her hand near her face, trying to gain some visability.

"Ok, Mark-"

"It's Marcus," he said quietly.

"Marcus, I need you to listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once," she waited slightly, making sure he was quiet. "I know my mission, I know exactly what I have to do. I even know what is going to happen afterwards even though The Captain tried to keep it from me… Hence why this should be the last time you'll be hearing from me for sometime," she heard Marcus try to interrupt so she continued quickly. "I'm running things my own way now, I got everything I need," she paused for a moment before speaking again. "Make sure _The Captain_ get's this message; I know what they did and more importantly, I know what he did. And soon I'll know who he is. And when I do. I'm coming for him. _For all of you_. So I suggest you get out of there Marcus, it would be a shame to see you suffer for others mistakes," and with that Agent Viper grabbed the tracker hanging off her arm and crushed it in her hands, the signal from her radio to Marcus being immediatly cut off. "Sayonara Bitches."

"Stop. Right. There." A Red figure holding a shotgun aimed at Agent Viper stood right in front of her just near enough to be visible in the smoke.

"Natives have already come to greet me, how nice," She said coolly looking him up and down, placing her SMG on her back. "But you're not who I need to talk to." She walked forward a step till she heard a click of a gun behind her.

"Hold it," She turned her head slightly to see a maroon figure also pointing a weapon at her.

"I'm on a busy schedule, I haven't got any beef with you guys all I need to do is talk to a Blue guy and then I'm out," Agent Viper was ready to start walking until the red guy came up to her his shotgun still aimed at her head.

"Nice try punk, but-" She grabbed the front of the shotgun, pulling it towards her, bring the Red guy forward. She jabbed the front of the gun into the maroon soldier coming behind her, winding him. The red soldier still hadn't recovered so she grabbed the back of his helmet and threw his body head first into the maroon soldier, successfully knocking them both to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, I haven't got time to waste," she said to the bodies lying in a heap. The smoke was starting to clear a little more and she saw a body in regulation blue. She marched over to him quickly and grabbed him by the face of his helmet. She yanked him up and pushed him against a stone wall.

"Ow ow ouch," he complained lightly, she squeezed harder on his helmet trying to increase the pressure on him.

"Where is Agent Texas," she demanded loudly.

"Who?" the blue soldier wriggled under her grasp trying to get free.

"Agent Texas. Where is she!" She had to be here, it would take to much time to fine her if she wasn't here, time that Agent Viper doesn't have.

"Oh Tex! Yeah she's not here… anymore…" he said cautiously.

"Not here? What do you mean not here!" she screamed pulling the blue soldier of the wall and hitting him back into it.

"She's dead." Agent Viper turned around slowly, her hand still on the helmet. She stared at the other blue soldier, squinting through the thick smoke, while he got up slowly.

"But it wasn't us… who err killed her… yeah…" this was clearly the slow one, she turned around to the blue guy, hanging limply. She threw him around hitting the cyan soldier trying to get up. The smoke was almost clearing so she decided to make a break for it, heading to the nearest base and took the small mongoose. _Dead! What the hell! She can't be dead! I'm frickin' screwed!_ Agent Viper thought to herself riding as fast as she could. She needed to find another freelancer. Quick.

* * *

"What the fuck was that!" Grif exclaimed waving his arms around in the air.

"Common we're going back to red base, stop complaining," Simmons sighed looking back at the crash site, he had a sharp shooting pain in his stomach from being beaten up by the violent stranger. Sarge walked in front, completely silent ignoring his subordinates complaints. He was beaten! _By some punk!_ He tried to ignore it, probably just a fluke, there was a lot of smoke around making it hard to see. However the heavy pain in his head kept reminding him that one person beat him _and_ Simmons up with out a weapon, when _he_ had a weapon.

"And what was up with the armor!" Donut exclaimed, he managed to get a look at the intruder when he was shaking around one of the blue team members. "Black and Green, how unflattering."

"Tiene un punto, no acerca del color, pero acerca del blindaje. Fue diferente a lo nuestro, el casco pareció impar. ¡Casi como una cabeza de serpiente!" [He has a point, not about the colour, but about the armor. It was different to ours, the helmet looked odd. Almost like a snake head!]. Lopez had joined when he saw the trespasser whiz past him on a mongoose, this was when he decided it would be good to see if his team members had survived.

"You're right Lopez, of course it would suit me," Donut said happily, thinking his high school Spanish was accurate.

"¡Pare traducirme! ¡Eso es nada en absoluto lo que dije! ¡Su español es horrible!" [Stop translating me! That isn't at all what I said! Your Spanish is horrible!].

"Sarge are you ok?" Simmons asked kindly, trying to keep up with his leaders pace.

"We need to get back to the base, train more, clearly we're a bit rusty," Sarge said in a cold tone.

* * *

"Church? Buddy?" Tucker said gently as the blue team stormed into their base.

"Fuck off," he said sharply throwing down his gun.

"Woah dude, look it's not like the strong guy knew Tex-"

"Just shut the fuck up. Besides, why was he even looking for her in the first place?" he ripped his helmet off, chucking it on the floor with his gun.

"Hey, calm down, don't take this out on Tucker, how are we meant to know what was going through that psychos mind," Sister took off her helmet too, sitting it on the ground.

"Hi guys!" Doc said happily coming into the room. "How did the ambush go?"

"Oh got to hell you pacifist!" Church stormed past Doc, leaving him highly confused.

"That well huh?"

"Nah he's just mad cause some mentally ill dude crashed into us and then threw caboose around, asking where Tex was," Tucker threw his helmet next to Sister's and sat down at the beaten up table. Caboose struggled with his helmet, trying to yank it off.

"Yeah well-" he huffed and left his helmet where it was, clearly the green and black rogue had crushed it so it was virtually welded to his head. "You know who he reminded me of? The terminator… that was a weird movie," he debated, walking over to Doc.

"Need some help there?" Doc said kindly.

"That would be nice,"

"I'll go get my Aloe-vera."

Rate and Review please :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 3rd chapter :) I try to keep the language and everyone in character but with a little more seriousness… while trying to keep some of the funny in XD.

**Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen Reconstruction this could potentially ruin an awesome twist.**

Disclaimer: All Red vs Blue characters belong to roosterteeth i wish i owned them... then i would give tucker a bigger part *bow chika bow wow :D

* * *

"What do you mean he's dead!" Agent Viper shouted at the private who stood quivering in front of her.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear!" he pleaded, putting his hands up, palms facing her.

"Well then what the hell did happen, cause for some reason everyone has decided to die at the same time!" Agent Viper had no luck, after leaving Blood Gulch she had been tracking down other freelancers that were implanted with an AI. So far they all seem to be turning up dead.

"Well we are in a war," the private said, straightening up slightly. "Look all I know is this weird freaky guy who growled a lot came, killed _everyone_ and then left." Agent Viper took a look at the sky, and back at the beaten down building behind the private.

"Fuck. Me." She sighed, getting back on the mongoose. She kicked it into gear and went on forward. Driving the small vehicle too it's limit. The wind was whipping against her visor like a brick and the bumpy terrain was proving to hold no problems for her quick vehicle. Left and Right, where ever she went she always found a dead end and it wouldn't be long till her old teammates would catch up to her. After a few hours of flat out driving she came past two people, one lying on the ground the other kneeling next to it.

"I'm sorry brother," the violet soldier said, bowing her head, touching her hand lightly to the purple helmet of the silent soldier.

"Hey. You ok?" Agent Viper asked cautiously walking up to the kneeling girl.

"Wha-! Oh, um yeah," the girl said jumping up quickly, hiding her shotgun behind her back. Agent Viper assessed the girl, looking her up and down before she spoke again.

"You sure? What about him?" Agent Viper said, pointing her hand to the motionless body.

"Yeah he's just a lil knocked out," the violet girl laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her helmet.

"Wait a second," Agent Viper looked at the purple armor again, following the green trim. "It's North Dakota! North, can you hear me?" she said kneeling next to him shaking his shoulders. A black light flashed in her helmet, outlining the image of North. "Huh you said he was unconscious?" the black flashing light meant that there was no living life form where there once was.

"Who are you?" the girl said cautiously, walking away slowly.

"Agent Viper formally of the _Bestia Squad, _I met North a long time ago_" _she checked again, making sure that the reading was accurate. Apparently he was dead. "Did I hear you call him brother? That must make you South," she checked his visor trying to see if there was any reaction.

"_Formally, _huh? I guess no one will miss ya' then," South said aiming her shotgun at Agent Vipers head. She turned just in time, her hand rubbing the dust of her helmet. The bullet narrowly missed her face and got her upper arm, piercing the soft bit between two parts of her armor.  
"Fuck!" the two yelled at the same time, South had missed her mark and ran for cover while Agent Viper was currently in excruciating pain and was shooting with her right hand towards South's direction.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Agent Viper jumped onto the mongoose driving away quickly, she was in no shape to get into a fight. She felt the blood running down her arm, a feeling she had felt to many times yet still not gotten used too. Her whole arm felt like boiling water had been thrown on it, and her vision was already turning white. The survival instinct began to overtake Agent Viper quickly and even though she felt like she was slowly passing out, she kept on driving. Whether it was her body going into a trance like state or her armor taking over, she didn't care.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Grif said, huffing his cigarette in his helmet. He was currently sitting on one of the rocks that they had been hiding behind a few days ago while watching Simmons, Lopez and Donut do a clean up of the crash site.

"Stop complaining, you're not even doing anything!" Simmons chucked a heavy piece of metal to the side, only to reveal smaller pieces of metal. "Look's like whatever could have told us about this guy was destroyed in the crash."

"¿Fue hecho eso a propósito aunque? Quizá él no deseó que nosotros supiéramos la verdad," [Was that done on purpose though? Maybe he didn't want us to know the truth] Lopez thought back to the fading figure in black and green armor, whizzing past on the mongoose. He wasn't like the rest of the soldiers in blood gulch, the general design of the armor was different and from what Lopez had heard, he was a lot more experienced in hand-to-hand combat. This guy was in a whole other league, either that or the soldiers here were a lot more terrible at fighting than Lopez originally thought. The latter was more likely.

"Why thank you Lopez! I do deserve a break," Donut skipped happily towards Grif, perching on the stone next to him. Lopez mumbled some curses in Spanish and carried on lifting the heavy metal. He lifted a large sheet of thin shrapnel and saw what appeared to be a small box, it looked like it had been protected in the incident. He lifted it up, analyzing it. A small white symbol of a large white bird with its wings stretched out was stuck on the brown box.

"That looks pretty similar to this," Simmons held up a long mud stained piece of green fabric in the light. The same white symbol was stitched on it. "Could be a scarf?"

"Oh please it's a white smudge on a box and a white smudge on a scarf, it means shit all," Grif said leaning back, resting his head on his hands.

"They're the same symbols, now get up and help us and stop smoking in your helmet!"

"They are? Time to investigate!" Donut yelled happily, rocking himself off the rock, "come one Grif."

"Uh, why? I don't see the point in this, why the hell would Sarge even care who this guy is?" Grif said lazily getting up, looking at the impossible mess.

"Eso es un punto bueno," [That's a good point] Lopez said studying the box.

* * *

"Caboose what did I-" Church looked around the empty room, _where is everyone?_

"Hey church," Tucker said casually grabbing a can from the fridge and sitting back down on the beaten sofa. "Caboose, Sister and Doc went out to find that part of the helmet they lost." Doc managed to pry the helmet off of Cabooses head eventually but it turns out a few parts of the helmet had been completely ripped off during the crash.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Church said looking through the empty fridge. "I saw some Reds hanging out by the crash site.

"So," Tucker said disconcertedly. "Look at it this way. Scenario one; they find the parts and they come back to the base like nothing happened. Scenario two; they come into contact with the reds and they all die or get captured… which I'm oddly ok with."

"Fair enough."

"So… what now?" Sister asked, looking at the motionless black and green intruder who they had previously met a few days ago. They had moved him onto his back when they saw the mongoose go flying into a tree.

"Let's poke him," Caboose added, moving closer to the black and green soldier.

"Look didn't you say this guy was dangerous? After all that's why we're out here in the first place," Doc tried to rationalize with his two crazy teammates. "Maybe poking him wouldn't be the best idea."

"Well how about we look at this guys face then," Sister said reaching down, about to lift the helmet off his head.

"Come any closer and I'll fucking kill you," the '_man'_ said in a thick British and GIRLY voice.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Doc said backing away slightly with Sister.

"Oh my god it's Tex!" Caboose shouted grabbing the girl/guys shoulders.

"Since when was Tex from Australia?" Sister asked, mistaking the British accent for an Australian one.

"It's Sheila!" Caboose rationalized, now even more happy he started to hug the stranger fiercely.

"What the hell are you doing!" the black and green soldier was attempting to move out of Caboose's grasp but failing miserably, the crash had taken a lot out of her.

"Guys that's not an Australian accent. It's British," Doc walking closer taking the British girl out of Caboose's grasp and laying her back on the ground.

"Oh," the two said simultaneously.

"Well done dipshits," the girl said sarcastically, holding her left upper arm and looking up at the sky.

"Are you ok, that looked like a bad crash?" Doc asked crouching down.

"Which crash, I can't remember?" she said with a strained voice.

"They both looked kinda' bad to me… but that's my opinion… and Church said my opinion isn't 'valid'," Caboose said backing away slowing, Sister following, not long ago he was beaten to a pulp by this very person.

"Where am I?" the girl asked looking around.

"Blood gulch," Doc said trying to lay the girl back down.

"What! I'm back here! Fuck, I went in a circle," she said standing up.  
"I really don't think you should be-"

"Where's my mongoose?" she asked frantically, looking around.

"Didn't we just discuss this? You crashed," Sister said pointing to the wreck behind her.

"Crap! Wait where am I?" the girl repeated looking around.

"Blood gulch!" Caboose said happily. "Wait, we've done this before…"

"Déjà vu much," Sister said looking at the confused girl.

"Damn my arm hurts," she said rubbing her upper arm.

"I'm confused, Is déjà vu an illness?" Caboose asked rubbing his head, he had finally put the pieces back onto his helmet before he saw the small vehicle fly and crash.

"Caboose you're always confused," Doc said watching the stranger wonder around like a lost duckling.

"Holy shit! Someone's shot me!" the girl exclaimed, "Ok who was it, it was you wasn't it!" she said grabbing the armor on Caboose's shoulders, lifting him of the ground with her right arm.

"Hey, it's déjà vu again," Sister said jokingly, not very concerned for Caboose.

"Looks like someone's suffering from short-term memory loss," Doc sighed.

* * *

Rate and review PLEASE, and any advice you have that would improve my writing and this fic please please feel free to share :)


End file.
